Microsoft Anna
Microsoft Anna is a female text-to-speech voice introduced in Windows Vista. In the text-to-speech universe, she can be referred to as one of two female Text-To-Speech voices, both of which are identical twins and have the same name. One, the evil twin, was created to replace Microsoft Sam in the extremely evil operating system known as Windows Vista; the other, the good twin, took up residence in the epically awesome Windows 7, where she was able to work alongside Microsoft Sam thanks to Windows XP Mode. The evil Anna has since been transformed into Linux Anna after she switched operating systems after the destruction of the second Windows Vista Creation Factory. Her full name is "Microsoft Anna - English (United States)". Evil Anna Microsoft Anna, the evil twin, was brought to life in a scientific experiment performed by the evil masterminds Steve Ballmer and Tux within the original Windows Vista Creation Factory, which was eventually destroyed by a nuke. She was conditioned to hate Microsoft Sam and agree with Ballmer's plan to use Windows Vista's ultimate torture to enslave humanity. Evil Anna's primary role in this plan was to serve as Vista's Text-To-Speech voice, in order to inflict Vista onto blind people as well. However, this epically backfired when, shortly after their relocation to the Windows Vista Creation Factory 2, Sam and Mike arrived and they, along with the superhero Microsoft Geezer, rescued the captive Microsoft Mary, forcing Ballmer to drop an Atomic WTF Bomb onto the factory. The heroes escaped unharmed, but Ballmer and his factory were destroyed for good. Because of this, Evil Anna changed allegiances to Linux, where she became known as Linux Anna. Good Anna Microsoft Anna, the good twin, was created as an accidental side effect of siphoning all of the good parts out of Evil Anna during her creation. The good parts of Evil Anna escaped and formed a twin, known as Good Anna or simply Microsoft Anna after the evil one's transformation and name change. Good Anna is seen mainly in EmergencyRanger88's series, where she is a friend and ally to Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary. She has not yet encountered her evil twin since their creation, but doing so may result in a matter-antimatter like explosion that annihilates the universe. Since she belongs to the epically awesome Windows 7, which has Windows XP Mode (on Windows 7 Professional, Enterprise, and Ultimate), she is immune to many of Evil Anna's Vista tricks, including Parental Controls and Vista Torture. She's also on Pep Girls with Utah at flipline and Cara Confused who plays the guitar. concepts *In the Wonka0111 universe, Anna is an evil creation of Steve Ballmer for Windows Vista, but after Ballmer's death she switched allegiances and became the infamous Linux Anna, who is the main antagonist of the series Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. She is also a distant cousin of Radar Overseer Scotty and Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro. *In the emergencyranger88 Universe, Anna is the sister of Sam, Mike, And Mary. Microsoft Anna is immune to Linux Anna's trickery and is a protagonist, while her evil twin switched from Linux to Mac. *In the perhaps coming kittykat29 universe, Linux Anna and Microsoft Anna are two separate people. She is the cousin of Sam, Mike, and Mary yet rarely appears. She has been known to rant against certain things that Sam likes without remembering to control herself, for instance, she rants against IWAY cookies "because they are completely gross and stupid". Sam stops her with TTS magic and Anna finally controls herself and at last tries her first IWAY cookie (oatmeal), which she finds very good after all. Later, in A Very Microsoft Christmas, they leave gingerbread IWAY cookies for Microsoft Santa. *In the mutsuloveproductions universe, Microsoft Anna is Sam's girlfriend and roommate. She follows him to the Microsoft Headquarters. *In the superhotrains universe, Anna is Sam's wife and is a member of Nerf Team Alpha. She uses the strong arm gun as her gun of choice. Concepts Main Article: The Concepts of Microsoft Anna Anna, Microsoft Anna, Microsoft Anna, Microsoft Category:Characters Category:Microsoft Voices